


我才不是最可爱的

by uanosnzgwij



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uanosnzgwij/pseuds/uanosnzgwij
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	我才不是最可爱的

李泰容抹完护肤品，钻进被窝，看向床上那个一直盯着他的人。  
"怎么了？"

"哥，可爱。"

李泰容对李马克这样突如其来的可爱夸赞见怪不怪，用撒娇语气说自己的可爱不及万分之一的李马克。后者突然坐起来，眼睛快闭上的李泰容不太清醒，以为他又要跑厕所，"马克快去快回"，潜台词是我马上要睡着了。

"没有开玩笑，哥你真的很可爱。"  
李泰容又给吓一跳，害羞情绪比起困意还是占了下风，继而转换成了戏弄早点结束话题。"那你说说我哪里可爱。"

平常要是李马克说哥很帅，很可爱，换来的是李泰容打哈哈式的笑声再说一句"啊别骗人啦"。李马克好像是终于找到了机会一般，"哥爱吃甜食这点就很可爱啊，平时总是委屈的样子也很可爱，明明很帅的，却总爱做鬼脸搞怪，总之，总之哥就是很可爱！"颇有一副表白完之后的羞耻感，气氛突然变得奇怪。

"阿尼，哥都没有在听。"李马克看着床上那人闭上的眼睛，没意识到尾音都有点撒娇语气，后知后觉为什么要和李泰容谈论这个话题。好像是真睡着了，过了几秒床上的人都没反应。李马克悻悻然，准备睡下。

李泰容突然也坐了起来，"马克，知道了知道了，哥可爱。"  
"哥，我在这边，你朝着的地方是墙壁。"李马克心想这样迷糊的李泰容也可爱，真想叫他自己看看。

"啊，对不起。"李泰容睁开一只眼，精准无误地找到了人。

然后一头栽进他怀里把人按床上，"再不睡觉就不可爱了哦。"幸好李马克躲得快，没让人给亲到，觉得被敷衍了之后还在嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。但现下首要任务是把人拉开点，李马克都能闻到他哥脸上护肤品的味道，好在李泰容一拉就开，不是穷追不舍的类型。

乖乖躺在旁边的李泰容突然来了一句：“但是我们马克还是最可爱的。”

气得李马克那晚是抓着李泰容手肘肉睡着的。


End file.
